


it’s such a waste of time to think that anybody knows me like you do

by butchbugbear



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, cuz im fackin sad babes!!!, just a short thing abt the end of the finale from peters perspective, teen rating cuz it hints at the fact that they just fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchbugbear/pseuds/butchbugbear
Summary: “Maybe Peter is projecting, but Juno Steel looks…happy.”





	it’s such a waste of time to think that anybody knows me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> title is from arrow by polite fiction. im sad.

Outside of their room the sounds of rain, and cars, and people don’t stop for a second, never ceasing, never pausing for rest. The city doesn’t sleep, the city doesn’t take time to stop, the city doesn’t fall victim to temptations like a warm bed and a body under yours that you have found out the hard way that you are hopelessly attached to.

The city doesn’t, no, but Peter Nureyev is not the city.

His arms are wrapped around Juno’s waist, their legs intertwined, under the covers together. Juno is quiet, and Peter wants nothing more than to fall asleep and stay like this, together.

But he has to say something. So he shifts slightly, and Juno responds by turning his body until he’s facing Peter, nearly nose to nose. He looks tired; he always looks tired, but this time it’s different. It looks like for a moment the world has lifted its’ impossibly heavy hands off of his shoulders, and for the moment he is at peace. Like he can finally rest.

Maybe Peter is projecting, but Juno Steel looks…happy.

It’s a nearly impossible task keeping his eyes open, but he manages.

“You know Juno...call me a fool if you’d like but,” He stifles a yawn. “I think I may have fallen in love with you.”

He smiles, and Juno smiles back and laces their fingers together. He looks like he’s been through hell, he looks like everything Peter could ever want, he looks…radiant. His features are impossibly soft, lit by the soft glow of the city beyond their room.

“I…” He pauses, and laughs. “If you’re a fool then that makes two of us.”

Peter giggles, and he wants to stay up forever talking to Juno, hearing his voice and the affection that he isn’t even trying to cover up anymore.

But he also wants to sleep, and he can’t resist it anymore. He’s so tired. Tired in a way that you can only be after you’ve survived what might have been one of the worst days of your life and then proceeded to…well, spend yourself. With the person you love.

He feels so relaxed. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt like this before, not ever. He isn’t tense the same way Juno is, but he can’t remember the last time he let his guard down. Always moving from one place to place, running from the past, never staying the same. Remember how you should sound, Rex. Remember how you should talk, Duke. Remember what you know, remember what you need to dress like, who you need to be. His name changes like he changes his clothes, he has never been the same person, not for years.

But right now he’s just Peter. Maybe not even that.

Right now he is warmth, and peace, and the feeling of belonging deep inside your soul because he’s still going to move from place to place, yes, but he has a home now and that home is Juno Steel, the man who he loves and who loves him the same.

So he closes his eyes and sighs, letting go, not knowing that this is the last time he will feel the way he does for a very, very long time.

And sometime after Juno Steel slips his fingers out of Peter’s and untangles himself from the sheets he was just under, and he is gone. 


End file.
